1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a position control system for an automobile seat, which automatically adjusts the driver's seat in accordance with the individual preferences of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automotive driver's seat is optimally positioned in accordance with the body shape, posture, driving habits and so on of each person driving it. A single automobile may be driven by a plurality of drivers belonging to a family, business, organization, etc. If optimum positioning is desired, it is necessary to adjust the position of the driver's seat and mirrors each time a new driver uses the automobile. If on the other hand, the position of the driver's seat is left unchanged, driving in an unnatural position will make the driver extremely exhausted and create an unsafe driving condition. Changing the seating position manually requires experimentation each time until the optimum position is found and this is time consuming.